The present invention relates, in general, to a rotor for an electrical machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Until now, rotor pole magnet systems have been fitted in a plurality of magnet part systems on one pole wheel per pole. A magnet part system in this case comprises a basic body, on which a plurality of permanent magnets are fixed by means of adhesive bonding. The basic body is screwed to the pole wheel. The basic body can be solid or laminated, in order to avoid electrical losses, depending on the electrical conditions. Since permanent magnets are made from a relatively brittle material, a protective function to prevent air being slung away in the radial and tangential direction in the form of a pole cap or shroud is required. In the case of the rotors known from the prior art, as has already been described, a pole wheel is required for implementing the rotor, on which pole wheel the permanent magnets of the rotor are fixed via the basic body. However, such a pole wheel has the first disadvantage that it is very heavy and the second disadvantage that its manufacture is complex.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotor for an electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings.